The End Of A Generation
by Coraline's3
Summary: Brenna is forced to spend eight months with Lord Beckett and her husband along with a few thousand soldiers.  But tragic events take hold and Brenna is forced to show more courage than any other woman of her time...R
1. By Order Of The King

This is the last installment of Brenna's story and unfortunatly, you will cry. Enjoy ma petite cheries, but do not worry. I have even more plans for the future generations...

* * *

"What is the meaning of this, Lord Beckett?" I yelled, picking myself up from the floor where I had been rudely dropped like a sac of potatoes. 

Lord Beckett sneered at me and viewed the shrinking island of Port Royal from underneath his tricorn hat. The rain began to poor, matting my hair down and my dress clinging to my pannier. "I thought your husband told you. You are to sail with us under strict order of the King."

"Where is your proof?" I spat at him, anger and fear welling in my chest.

"Mr. Mercer!" Lord Beckett chimed for his accomplice. The scare faced man brought a large leather pouch with him and opened them before handing it off to Beckett. Lord Beckett held them out in front of my face. He was telling the truth. By order of the King and for my protection, I was demanded to sail with the British Navy in case of a kidnapping.

"Who would kidnap me?" I asked my throat lodged with anguish for my current state.

Lord Beckett smirked at me, handed off the papers to Mr. Mercer, and then swung around to me, his face inches from mine. "There are those that are jealous of your position with me and therefore wish to do you harm."

"That's ridiculous!" I yelled as he moved away from me.

"Brenna!" A voice called out from behind me.

I shook my head as I looked around for the voice. I saw my trunks being taken inside a large doorway before I noticed my caller. James flew down the steps and grasped me into a large hug. I clung to him then, with all of my might. This was voyage going to be a nightmare. "I thought you said you were doing something about this?" I whispered into his ear.

"I was, until Beckett acquired letters from the King stating that you must come with us. I only found out about them today." James yanked me back and we continued speaking in hushed tones.

"He could have just said so. I didn't have to be dragged on here like cattle. I mean, what about the baby?" My face went into worry over my child.

"There is a doctor on board and he will check on your condition, but as of why he did so…I cannot say. I believe that someone told him about the child and he grew angry." James's eyes moved behind me.

I maneuvered myself to where he was staring and saw men in red uniforms move along the deck in file as the rain pelted down.

"I must go, but your rooms are inside. I shall have a maid escort you in."

At once, a maid appeared by my side. She led me into a large hallway, preceding a turn to the left and then disappeared through French double doors. I was awestruck with the furnishings of my apartments.

The walls were decorated in the French style of white paneling and golden brocade. On a dais, a monstrous four poster bed of gold sat with blue silken sheets waiting for me to crawl into them and rest. On my left was a large wardrobe being filled with new dresses by a young maid. On my right was a vanity with powders and brushes. Next to that was a screen for me to dress behind. Aside from the screen was another room containing a large tub with mirrors all around. I glanced about until I found another door which led into my own private salon and another room for entertaining. It was all decorated expertly and the fact that Lord Beckett took time to consider my own comfort was more astonishing than ever.

That did not extinguish the fact that he had kidnapped me! I was not something one could just haul over one's shoulder and then be dropped later as if unimportant. I had no choice but to accept my fate and to understand that I would be stuck on this bloody ship for at least eight months. My entire pregnancy would be experienced on it in the most uncomfortable way imaginable, no matter how comfortable the state of my rooms.

I suddenly felt cold and noted that I was still drenched water from the outside. A maid came to my side and bowed, removing the diamonds from my neck.

"Thank you, Miss…"

"Miss. Hatfield, ma'am." The woman said in a peculiar accent.

"Where do you hail from?"

"America, my lady." The woman bowed with her eyes downcast.

A small smile twitched at my lips. "Well, I will have you know that I, in particular, like Americans so you must not cast your eyes down in my presence. You must hold your head high and maintain your duty with pride. Besides, you and the other maids shall be my only women accomplices for months, so we must treat each other with kindness."

The woman tried to hide a smile, but it broke through. It was neither custom nor appropriate for a Countess to affiliate herself with the help, but when a Countess is surrounded by men and the only woman on the ship was a maid, it could be considered. Miss. Hatfield tilted her head up and continued to help me undress.


	2. The Baron Radcliff

Thank you all my devoted readers and reviewers so much! I have so much in store for this story that I hope you shall not be dissapointed. Enjoy and keep up the good reviews. Also, NorringtonLover, keep up the good work! Batman'ssidekick15, ForeverACharmedOne, Olivegreeneyes, thanks for always reviewing. I appreciate all your support.

* * *

I walked arm in arm with James as he introduced me to the soldiers who bowed to me as I passed. Lord Beckett paced in front of us; detest still emanating through his features. After meeting the entire crew and fleet on the ship, we headed off to dinner in Lord Beckett's salon where surprise struck me.

There were men dressed in formal attire, all standing about holding wine glasses and some holding rum. They all conversed with each other in hushed tones until James and I walked by them. They all watched me with interest and confusion, whispering and whatnot as to why I was with them. Lord Beckett appeared from no where and explained at once the reason for my intrusion.

"Countess Norrington has been ordered by the King to travel amongst us. We have recently heard word of a kidnapping and she was to be involved. The King is…quite fond of the Countess and views her as one of his own." Lord Beckett recited to the other gentlemen.

Though I kept my composure, I was shocked. Not only was I to be part of a kidnapping of some sort, I was a favorite of the King. Nevertheless, I dipped into a deep bow with my hand raised into a delicate appearance, my other hand over my heart. My bow and the fact that I was the King's favorite must have made me far more respected. The men bowed to me and immediately asked me questions of Port Royal and how well the parties were.

I broke into a polite smile and answered their questions as best I could. "They are highly entertaining. I must admit that I would much rather enjoy an opera, but unfortunately, there are no theaters on the island."

"Why not perform them in your own home? That is what the Dauphine is doing at Versailles and it is increasingly popular amongst the royals." A man spoke up with high interest in a French accent.

"Countess Norrington, let me introduce you to the Comte de Chartres. He is only visiting with us for a few nights until he must leave for France."

The man bowed deeply and was most handsome. "I must admit that I heard of your beauty in France but I was not able to contemplate the truth of it before seeing you."

"You complement me, my lord, with such grace. I thank you."

The man nodded in approval before the others were introduced. "Here we have the Duke of Rochester and the Baron Radcliff."

They all bowed before dinner was brought in. We all took our seats and I was fortunate enough to sit next to Baron Radcliff. James sat across from me as I sat on the right hand side of Lord Beckett. He sat at the head of the table of men who were all conversing with each other except for the Baron Radcliff.

"You hail from England, I presume." Baron Radcliff smirked at me, twirling his fork in his hand. He was relaxed and felt at ease in my presence unlike the others.

"Where else would I be so fortunate enough to hail from?" I asked, a smile breaking my solemn appearance.

"Well, if you were French, the Comte would have married you. If you were from German descent, the Duke would have married you and if you were British I would have married you."

I laughed at him, understanding what he was getting at. All three men who I had previously met were all vouching for my attention. The French Comte was eyeing me with extreme interest, the Duke viewing my like a portrait, and the Baron conversing me as if I were already his fiancé. "I see, but I am a married woman and I did marry a British man."

"Yes, but he is not of title. You married a great military man, but not one of your means. You could have married Lord Beckett."

I was beginning to think the Baron despised me for my decision to marry James and I was entirely insulted when he continued. "But I see you are far smarter than your frivolous friends at Port Royal."

"How can you presume, sir, when you have not met them or me before this?" I asked taking a small bit of the lamb we had been served.

"But I have met you. You were at Lord Beckett's, but you were the center of attention so I could not introduce myself properly. While your friends talked of men and outfits, who looked the best and worst, you were contemplating." He leaned in close to my ear. "You were wondering what to tell everyone about your husband's disappearance. You were wondering how you were going to get your husband out of such a dreadful situation of shame if anyone knew he was forced to resign instead of die."

The meat lodged in my throat and I reached for a glass of water. Yet he continued. "You made up a lie that everyone eagerly took and to your astonishment, you were a success."

"If you can see right through me, then how am I smarter than my _frivolous_ friends?"

He chuckled softly into his wine glass. "Unlike your friends who would not know what to say and be shamed in front of the entire society of Port Royal, you defended your husband's honor. You would rather take the blame for a lie than have him wrongfully committed of treason and rash actions. You, my lady, have a wondrous head on your shoulders."

I looked away from him, confused if I should hate this man for knowing my secret or liking him for knowing it.

"I also know of your previous engagement to Lord Beckett."

"Please, sir." I whispered in a hiss. "How have come to know of such things?"

"I am a distant cousin of Lord Beckett's and his advisor on political matters. He has often expressed to me the current scandals of your life with great amusement."

"And do you find them amusing?" I asked, my lips synching into distaste.

He cleared his throat and continued in a whisper. "I find your life tragic and therefore I sympathize. I do not pity you, Countess. I only share deep remorse for the situation you have tangled yourself in."

"What is that?" My voice was short and irritated.

"You are on a ship with about three hundred soldiers, two maids, your husband and your ex-fiancé. You are surrounded by men and are forced to pay your respects to the man that wants you while simultaneously sharing your undying love for your husband. You feel torn between what will happen to you in the event of James's death and above all, you fear my cousin deeply. You are afraid that you just might give into him and like him if you should ever be forced to speak with him on normal terms."

I swallowed. This man could have been viewed as a threat, but there was no hint of anger of his cousin's loses in his voice. "But don't worry Countess. I shall keep your secret safe because I am bound to it."

With that, he turned from me and jumped into conversation with the other gentlemen. I forced a smile to James who was watching me with worry. I glanced at Lord Beckett who was glaring at his cousin. I felt sick to my stomach of what had happened, or could that have been my child?


	3. A Proposition

"Please Lord Beckett! I wish to return home!" I pleaded, almost on my hands and knees.

"No, Countess Norrington, and if you ask me again I shall lock you in the brig." Lord Beckett hissed at me.

I slumped over, feeling total defeat. For the past two days I had begged him to get send me home, but to no avail. I was stuck on that ship whether I liked it or not. I straightened at once and pointed my chin out. "Very well."

I slammed the doors behind me and stalked past bewildered soldiers. My feet took me around the entire ship three times, climbing up and down stairs, slamming my fists into railings and crying out in frustration.

"Countess!" The Baron's voice called to me from a distance.

"Yes, Baron Radcliff?"

"Mind if I stroll around the ship with you."

"Yes I do." I snipped.

"Why?"

"Because you have insulted me and my friends, figured out my secrets, and wish to bother me with your presence."

He laughed and grabbed hold of my arm.

"I see control runs in the family."

He laughed again, but pulled me to the side of the ship, leaned over the railing and made me look with him at the ocean. "I never meant to insult you. I only wish to be your friend."

"What friend would I need on this blasted ship? I'm stuck here for eight months and I have begged with you cousin to send me home, but he won't budge. No, what I need are women friends…not another man!" I yelled, my voice being picked up by the wind.

"You are a pistol!" He gasped, exploding into laughter.

"Yet you still insult me."

"I wasn't insulting you, I was making an observation."

I remained silent.

"Countess, I am here at your beck and call. If you ever need my assistance, all you need to do is ask." He bowed and began to walk away before I called to him.

He swung back around and leaned on one leg, his hand on his sword.

"If I tell you anything, anything at all, you will surely tell your cousin."

He was suddenly in front of me, a look of seriousness crossing his brow. "I would never betray the woman I have the utmost respect for."

With a kiss on my hand, he left me in confusion. Was this man friend or foe? He teased me like a schoolboy, yet treated me with respect and dignity. Baron Radcliff was surely a strange and invigorating man.

"Thinking about me?" James's voice whispered in my ear. I jumped as a kiss landed on my neck.

I gasped as he found my weakness, the right side of my neck. I almost fell onto my knees when his grip came across my waist. "James, not in public."

He let go of me, but not without a nip at my skin. "Beckett has ordered you see him in his cabins."

"Is that all he does these days?" I sighed, heading off in the direction of Beckett's office.

I appeared in the doorway to see lieutenants and colonels all milling about, moving ships on maps and conversing heavily in conversation. Lord Beckett held up a coin and viewed it with intense interest. I made my self present in front of his desk, bowing with respect.

He continued to glare at the coins in front of him without looking up at me. "I have a proposition to make." He paused for affect, and then moved on describing his plans to me. "For the rest of the voyage I wish for you to spend at least two hours with me each day. If you agree to this, I shall not bother you again for the rest of your life. If you disagree, I shall continue to intrude on your marriage and soon to be family until the very event of my death. So it is your move, Countess."

I was on the verge of tears. I had to only suffer for a little while to be completely rid of him. I immediately agreed and left the room, feeling happier than I had ever felt. In only a few months time, I would never have to worry about Lord Beckett again…

* * *

Lord Beckett's face moved into a sly smile. Brenna fell right into his trap. Now all he had to do was set the right pace and she would be head over heels for him in no time… 


	4. The Art Of Innocence

The next afternoon, I practically waltzed myself into Lord Beckett's office with a bright smile breaking all of my usual serene features. Lord Beckett escorted me to a chair where a table had been set up for tea.

"Good afternoon, Lord Beckett." I broke our silence after taking a polite gulp of tea.

He raised an eyebrow at my perky attitude, but smiled back. "I must say, you are in such a fine mood that I wish to keep you this way. What has made you so happy?"

An irrepressible laughter escaped my throat.

"Is it something I have done?" Lord Beckett asked, taking a bit of a scone.

I nodded, hoping that he wouldn't mistake my happiness of knowing I shall never see him again with the happiness of being with him, which I did not have. "Why is it that you wish to spend a few hours with me when you surely know everything about me already?"

He laughed this time, instantly agreeing. "For that I cannot tell you. You shall just wait and see. But I have wanted to speak with you on personal terms."

The happiness ran quickly from me and vague curiousness took hold. "On…personal terms?"

"Yes, and by personal I mean for us to have a real friendly chat." Lord Beckett scooped two small spoonfuls of sugar into his tea while simultaneously looking at me.

"Friendly?"

He leaned back in his chair, relaxing as if we had been engaged in conversation for some time. "You are confused?"

"Yes, I am." I stammered, biting my lip nervously. "You want to be my friend?"

"Of course I do."

A long pause settled between us until I was able to mumble something. "Why?"

"You need a friend. It is quite lonesome when you have no one to talk to."

"Lord Beckett, do you take me for an idiot?" Lord Beckett almost spat out his tea at my question, convincing me of his treachery. He was planning to get close to me somehow. "You would never want to be friends with me unless you had some…ulterior motive to it. You play off of other people's emotions and trust without thinking of the consequences. Therefore, I do not wish to be your friend."

"You're parents discredited you." Lord Beckett sneered, his intentions now visible.

I was amused at the situation somehow. This was the last solution to Lord Beckett's problems in getting me to love him and I saw through him almost instantly. He was going to open up to me and show me the real him so that if I should ever be forced to be with Lord Beckett, I would not feel like a stranger to him. "How, sir?"

He gently placed his tea on its saucer prior to continuing. "Your parents said you could be…quite oblivious to things around you. I should have realized their mistake when I caught you reading."

"Reading is a bad thing."

"When the book contains politics of the ancient world."

I chuckled to myself. "Reading does not corrupt the mind."

"Of the innocent it does."

"Was I innocent?"

He smirked devilishly, playing with the B ring on his finger. "You still are."

"You contradict yourself, my lord."

He sighed. "Really? How so?"

I cast my eyes to my hands while arching my eyebrow in thought. "The night you came to me and I seduced you, was that innocence?"

"I'm speaking innocence of the mind, Countess. Not of the physical being."

"But wouldn't you have to think about such things before your actions took hold?"

He was silent for a few moments, pondering my words. "As much as I liked the kiss, your innocence showed brighter than anything else I felt. You are still innocent to me." His words were sad to me as I glanced up. He had wandered off into his own mind and stared at his teacup. He gave his attention back to me before continuing. "You may not be a virgin, but you contain the grace of one. To me, that is more attractive than anything."

I slammed my tea down and left. This was absurd! He thought I was an innocent! Was it not I that got us escaped from that blasted island by burning rum? Was it not I that saved my husband from a treacherous shame in the eyes of our peers? Was it not I that am to bear the fruit of the love I have for my husband?

I slammed myself against my closed door of my apartments and slammed my hand on the paneling. What was he getting at? I was sure that he wanted to bed me, but now my assurance was hinged. He found me more than attractive, but innocent! Was I uncorrupt? Was I as gentle as a virgin?

No! I was none of those things. I married James innocently and I have grown. Lord Beckett will just have to realize that I am no longer his innocent, paid for whore! I became James's wife and soon to be mother, capable of master plans and destroying the hearts of many. I sat down in one of my silken chairs to ponder what had happened. Was being innocent so bad? It was when Lord Beckett viewed me as such.

Yet, all women are innocent accept for the ones who sell themselves at night. Lord Beckett found me attractive with my innocence. Did he admire anything else of me?

I would have to wait and see of his thoughts, but at the moment I was tired of contemplating. I undressed and soaked in the tub, absorbing the heat and stroking my stomach. I was to be a mother…the words were so sweet…


	5. Perversions

Thanks all of my reviewers...I really appreciate the support. Props to NorringtonLover and Batman'ssidekick15 and ForeverACharmedOne and Olivegreeneyes...you help me out daily...you all rock.

* * *

"What else has inspired your affection for me?" The words fell from my mouth as I played the piano softly.

Lord Beckett stood near me with one arm leaning on the piano and the other on well dressed hip. My question did not shock him nor did it stop him from answering. "I have known you since you were a little girl. I watched you grow and watched your interest's blossom into obsession."

"You don't find that in any way unusual?" My hands raced up the keyboard in perfect unison with my question.

"Admiral Norrington watched Miss. Swann grow up from a young child and knows her very well. She denied him just as you denied me."

"There lies the fault. You don't see it?"

"Do enlighten me, dear."

I cringed at his "dear", but remained calm. "If she denied James, and I denied you then we have the same problem. We both find that method of marriage is a strange perversion. I fell for James quickly and someday a woman will fall for you quickly."

"She already is." Lord Beckett snickered before moving to the liquor cabinet.

I rolled my eyes, but before I could mutter some answer he spoke up. "I know that your favorite flowers are lilies. I know that you have a tendency to read when things are bothering you. You wander in gardens to clear your head. You respect yet despise your mother for what she has done to you which tears your mind in two. You wish to be the most mannered pet this side of the Caribbean yet your tongue makes people's opinion of you spiteful."

That last sentence made the notes in my head jumble so I couldn't play the piano. I twisted my head up to him with a shocked face. He knew things about me James hadn't even discovered yet. My thoughts of hating Lord Beckett scrambled around so much that I forgot my name for a mere minute. He took the time to understand me, to see me for what I am.

I decided to test him. "Sometimes, when I'm bored I…"

"Play the piano in a light melody…"

"When I close my eyes I'm thinking…"

"That your life couldn't possibly get worse…."

"When I think of you I…"

He fumbled with a wine glass and glanced back at me. "You think of me?"

I smirked. So he was worried what I thought of him. I decided that I should take full advantage of the situation. "Yes, I think of you most of the time."

"Really?" Lord Beckett faced me before asking the question I had bated him to. "What of me do you think about?"

"I think about how these are the last few months I shall ever have to see you again. After this, I shall be free of you forever…"

Lord Beckett shook his head and returned to picking out a fine wine for dinner.

"May I leave now?"

He nodded, letting me leave to change for dinner.


	6. Mon Petite Cherie

A week passed and my meetings with Beckett worsened. He insisted on me calling him Cutler, making my heart tremble in disgust. I could barely say his name the entire week that I was with him and I avoided it at all costs. He expressed stories he remembered of me when I was younger and how much he admired me. He even came as close as to stroking my cheek when I begged to leave. Though he had kissed me before, he hadn't pulled anything and I was determined to keep it that way. I would not give into Lord Beckett no matter how moved he was by me.

Things grew even worse as I was seated next to the Comte de Chartres at dinner two weeks later.

"May I 'ave zis dance, Comtess?"

The orchestra stroked up a tune. I reluctantly accepted, feeling the Comet to be haughty and arrogant, only worried about what would make him seem better than other people. I viewed Lord Beckett in him and for that I hated the Comte. His advances towards me weren't much better.

"May I say zat you are more beautiful zan any ozer woman I 'ave met?" The Comte pressed his whisper into my ear.

"Thank you, Comte, but I am a married woman."

"Yes, such a waste of a good breed." Comte de Chartres whispered.

I said nothing to him the rest of our dance but before parting he pressed a not into my hand while kissing it.

Later, that night as I lay awake in bed, I read the contents of the heavy parchment.

_Comtess Norrington, _

_I must admit my love for you and I shall be waiting when you see that you love me as well. If ever you feel James has not fulfilled his husbandly duty, you may rely on me to step in his place. _

_I remain you admirer forever. _

_Comte de Chartres_

I tore up the letter with extreme anger. Were all men the same? Were their only thoughts about who would make the best wife and how to capture her? I was married for god's sakes, and happily if I might add! There were plenty of young females who were willing to marry the first man that came their way. Why must I still remain in the unmarried loop while obviously displaying my affection for my husband?

A small rapping came to my door included with James's figure appearing from behind it. He shut the door, dressed in his night robe and his brown locks tied behind his ears. A few strands fell forward as he removed the covers of my bed and settled himself comfortably between them. I sat with my arms crossed, anger illuminated on my face.

"The Comte has professed his love for me." I muttered, feeling anything but the desire to lay with my husband.

"I beg your pardon?" James asked, sitting upright.

"He wrote me in a letter which he pressed into my hand when we parted from the dance."

"Do not mind him, my love. He is a hopeless romantic and has unfortunately set his eyes on my wife who only has eyes for me."

"I shan't worry about him, but what about Lord Beckett? You know I can't stand these meetings of ours."

"Yes, but you said it would rid him of our life forever."

"There is a plot behind it, can't you see?"

James yanked my head to look into his eyes before he kissed me. The more he kissed me, the more my hatred dwindled for Lord Beckett.

"For me, will you preserver to meet with Lord Beckett. If you just keep him entertained for these next few months, our happiness will be restored when we venture home."

I played with a lock of his hair. My thoughts swept to our child and my advancing stomach. "But must I endure my pregnancy on this ship? It is most unhealthy."

He chuckled softly into my hair. "It is strange to me…"

"What is?"

"To think I shall be a father…"

I giggled myself, feeling happier than I had been in ages.

"Do not worry, mon petite cherie, the Comte is no threat to our marriage."

"I shall not worry about him on one condition."

He arched an eyebrow, curious of my condition.

"Never call me petite cherie again…"

He both laughed into the night, just before my thoughts fell into another deep worry.

"My favorite flowers are lilies. I read when something is bothering me. I wander in gardens to clear my head. I respect yet despise my late mother. I wish to be the most mannered pet on this side of the Caribbean yet my tongue blackens people's likeness for me." I babbled to James as he snuggled further underneath the sheets, grabbing a hold of my thigh just as Lord Beckett had done over a year ago. "Never forget that, alright?"

"What makes you think I didn't know any of that before?"

"Well, you were so busy with your career…I thought…"

"When you are bored, you play the piano in the lightest of melodies as if they will sweep you into a world unknown. When shut your beautiful eyes from the world, you are thinking that things couldn't possibly get worse to reassure yourself everything will be alright. When you think of Lord Beckett, you wonder how you are going to save us from him."

Tears dripped from my eyes at his knowledge. Lord Beckett only recited mere phrases of what I actually did while James went in depth of my emotions. He understood me. He truly and sincerely understood me and knew me more than he ever had.

For this, I was able to fall asleep in his arms. I felt safe and loved with James but part of me wondered if someday this happiness would end. A fear of James being dead gripped like nothing I had ever felt. I felt winds were stirring and my luck of happiness would soon be dashed to the winds. Something terrible was going to happen…I could feel it.


	7. Advice and Friendship

Thank you all my fabulous readers for your reviews. All of you are anxious to see what will happen to James if I kill him or not, but all I can say is in due time you will find out. Thank you...

* * *

Mortification struck my features. It was as if a bad nightmare was walking around on the ship and it would not end. Davy Jones, legend of the seas, had been conquered by Lord Beckett and he was standing in front of me, starring at me.

"It's bad luck to have a woman aboard!" He called out making Lord Beckett and my husband turn around.

I could not take my eyes off of him. He was the oddest thing I had ever seen in my entire life and I had to pinch myself to make sure everything was real. Baron Radcliff came to stand next to me and we both stood staring at him with deep curiosity.

"What are you looking at, wench?"

Lord Beckett stood in front of me suddenly, glaring into Davy Jones's face without the slightest hint of fear. "She is to be treated like a queen and nothing less. Do I make myself clear?"

The man reluctantly nodded as Lord Beckett pushed me forward. "Davy Jones, this is Countess Norrington."

I bowed deeply to the man and caught the suppressed laugh coming from Baron Radcliff. Davy Jones however, viewed me with deep hate. The man stomped off after Lord Beckett, his resentment for me eminent.

"Even to a man unworthy of your graces, you bow to him." Baron Radcliff laughed as I too stomped off to a railing.

Unfortunately, Baron Radcliff followed me. "I was taught that I must treat all people with respect…unless your name is Jack Sparrow."

I recalled the few weeks I had spent with him and the scandalous nickname he had given me.

"You have never even met the man." Baron Radcliff face was in full happiness as he spoke to me.

I sighed, not wanting to have this conversation at all which the Baron Radcliff was going to persist on having. "Baron Radcliff, I have seen many things you have not. Though I may seem ignorant to their being, I have nonetheless seen them and I know that there are unexplainable beings…like Jack Sparrow."

"So it's true? You have met him?"

"Do you doubt my honor?"

He put up his hands as if to guard himself from me. "No, I wasn't saying that. It has just been rumored that you gave the famous pirate a run for his…rum shall I say?"

I glowered, but nodded all the same.

"That was brilliant! I heard about that while gambling with Princess de Lamballe at Versailles. They were all just praising the woman who could something to such a man."

"I'm glad I was able to entertain gamblers…" I mumbled under my breath. There was a silence until I continued. "You know, you are a strange Baron. You scare me to death the first night I meet you by knowing my secrets, vow your respect to me the next day, and then find my intelligence amusing amongst your fellow gamblers."

"You over analyze things too much."

"How is that over analyzing?"

"You don't seem understand the amount of respect and friendship I am giving you. You want to make everyone your enemy by thinking the worst of their intentions. Just accept the fact that I want to be your friend. Accept the fact that Lord Beckett won't let you go until he's dead. Accept the fact that your husband will love you and knows more about you than you think. Let everything go and just happen the way they should."

His words were deep and tantalizingly, dreadfully, and most horrifically true. Yet, instead of giving into the fact that he was right, I defied him. "Unfortunately, monsieur, I don't have the luxury of accepting my fate which seems to be more impending upon my life than yours. I must do everything I can to change it before it is too late…"

I had started to walk off when he grabbed hold of my arm. I couldn't even get out a retort when he cupped his hand over my mouth. "You really need to learn to control that tongue of yours and shut up. I am only offering advice, not telling you what to do. I am not my cousin, whose rash and misunderstood demeanor lost him the love of his life."

He stalked off then, leaving me in stunned silence. No matter how much I tried to squash the thought in my head, I couldn't escape it. The Baron was an intelligent man for his age and I would be an idiot to loose his friendship. With an epiphany of the grandest kind, I hurried off to my apartments to wallow in my own stupidity of my actions.


	8. Departure Of A Baron

Thanks reviewers! I hope you enjoy this next segmant...

* * *

Davy Jones, I found, was a brutal man who only wished of killing people. I seemed to want to study him, as if he could give me some distraction of my life. But over the course of three months, Lord Beckett grew increasingly attached to me. James bit his tongue whenever he saw Lord Beckett escort me around, but he knew that soon this would all be over. Everything I was fighting for would soon be over in five months and then…then I could have the life I dreamed of having. Glory must come with sacrifice.

Baron Radcliff had improved his mood about me during those three months as well, finding that at times I could be entertaining. With the Comte's help, no matter how much I resented him, we were able to perform a play with the Baron and I as the starring roles, having the best of times. James and everyone clapped for us at the end, laughing shrouded in darkness, Lord Beckett looked as if he were to slit his cousin's throat.

Which, a month later, he almost did so. The Baron had invited me to a game of chess and I obliged happily. I sat with my legs curled up underneath my dress and a glass of cherry in my hand.

Baron Radcliff hunched his shoulders. He leaned over the chess bored, memorizing the advances he could make and what he could do to beat me. But he seemed to find no way this time. He couldn't checkmate or smash my Queen or anything because of his position.

"I forfeit!" He angrily growled in frustration, standing to grab a glass of rum.

I cheered silently and smiled. James congratulated me and kissed my forehead, declining my invitation to chess. "I would not be able to cope if my own wife beat me at a strategist's game."

"Yes, because we must not forget how well your military strategist skills are."

He smirked at me and winked.

But our attention was caught off guard when Lord Beckett seized Baron Radcliff and hauled him to the brig.

"Lord Beckett! Let him go!" I cried as Beckett's triumphing smile broke his angered face.

"I said call me Cutler!" He yelled, his body disappearing into the hallway.

James and I looked to one another and headed off to our apartments in a worried state. That was the last time I would see Baron Radcliff for three years.

* * *

"Are you mad?" 

"Mad with jealousy. What is going on between you and the Countess?"

"What are you talking about? We are great friends. You can't be serious! You think I'm sleeping with her!"

The two cousins tore into each other's souls as they glared at one another.

"If you wish to find a man guilty of having sex with the Countess, you must only look to her husband!"

"Yes, but by law that is her husband so I can't kill him for that, can I? But you…you are not her husband. You are her friend, her ally, her companion. Tell me, what has she done to seduce you?" Lord Beckett paused to take a step forward. "Was her innocence to much for you? Was her pregnancy as bewitching to you?"

"You are insane. This is what lost you the Countess in the first place! You are too jealous over her and you posses her as if she is the only thing that can save you from death!"

The men then began to punch at one another, fighting and tearing at each other's wigs and whatnot. After a few moments, they both stopped.

"I want you off of this ship in an hour. I will have The King George III take you home. You are to never see her again, understand?"

The Baron stormed off, but it did not change anything. In an hour he was leaving for England back to his home, fuming over what had happened.


	9. Treason

Lord Beckett did not answer any of my questions except to admit that he was alive. I was in such a state of shock that I could not even see my plate at dinner. James knew that the Baron had become a close friend of mine, that his departure troubled me more than my parent's death. He had done nothing wrong! He only showed me a kindness no one had besides my husband. But this was not the worst to come…something much terrible was to happen to me and there was no way of stopping it.

It was one unfortunate day that my whole world would be shaken of all its securities.

"Dear, I must tell you something that is of deep secrecy." James rushed into my apartments and ran to me, grasping hold of my hands from a book I was reading. His face was darker than ever and his eyes clouded over with anxiety.

"James, what is it?" My face went into stress instantly.

My increasingly large stomach was brushed up against James's jacket, making him look down. He gently rubbed my stomach as he always did; finding it fascinating and loving it more and more as time grew on. He snapped his head back up and worriedly looked about. "I have set Miss. Swann and her crew free."

"You what?" I whispered in a lost voice.

"I have committed treason. I have set free a crew against the crown."

I began to breathe heavily and saw nothing but my stomach. "Surely…there is some mistake. How did this happen?"

"Miss. Swann thought I killed Governor Swann and therefore was locked up in a cell on The Flying Dutchman. I went to set her free and ran from it all myself. I have just come here to tell you. If something happens, know that I love you."

"James, you are mad. Nothing is going to happen. Lord Beckett won't notice because…Miss. Swann is insignificant to him." I mumbled, not believing my own words.

"The fact the Lord Beckett wants to make her his mistress is significant."

The words hit me harder than before. If he wished to marry me and lust after me, why want a mistress? I could not contemplate any further because of a rapping that came to the door.

"Admiral Norrington! Lord Beckett wishes to see you in his office at once!" A voice yelled to us from behind my door.

"James," I grabbed James's face in my hands forcing him to focus on me, "stay calm."

He nodded and left the room, a serene look plastered on his face.


	10. Confrontation

And now...for the chapters you've been waiting for...

* * *

"I must congratulate you, Admiral. You have successfully brought wealth to The East India Trading Company and therefore been a most loyal subject under the employ of England." Lord Beckett unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards James's heart. Up until then, James suspected that Lord Beckett only wished to debrief him on the coming events of taking over the Black Pearl, but James had been wrong…deadly wrong. "But did you really think I wouldn't find out about your little stunt you tried to pull on The Flying Dutchman?"

James withdrew his sword as well. "Is this duel to be about the events of the Flying Dutchman, or about Brenna?"

"Why would this be about her?" Lord Beckett smirked, sensing only defense in James' expression.

James smirked as well, taking a step to his right. The circling of his opponent had begun. "Because you would find any reason to kill me to have my wife."

"But you did commit treason."

"Yes, I did."

A door opened and Brenna stepped in, the look of worry on her face. Just as soon as James turned to look at her, Beckett thrust his sword towards James's heart…


	11. Tragedy

And now what you have all been waiting for...

* * *

"No!" I screamed as James twirled around, clashing Beckett's sword with his own.

I watched with horror as Beckett and James dueled over one another. Two officers grabbed hold of my arms as I reached for a heavy object. I could not get free of their grip, so in terrible shock, I watched the man I loved and the man I hated duel each other. Clothes were ripped and torn, blood gushing on the floor, wigs flying, swords banging, ringing in my ears. I wiggled free from the men's grasps and ran in front of James, blocking Beckett's way. Lord Beckett took hold of me and pointed the sword at my stomach. "I will kill the baby if you do not move."

I shook my head, feeling stronger than I had in years. Beckett raised his sword just before a body moved in front of me. His arm dropped letting the sound of skin being pierced by metal strike my ears and James's body fell to the floor, a sword protruding from his chest.

I dropped to the floor beside him and cradled his head in my hands. My hand felt the wound, his blood covering it. I screamed and cried at him to open his eyes. An eyelid opened and I gasped in happiness.

"James! Oh, my dear James…" I whispered, leaning into his face.

His hand appeared at my face and stroked my cheek stained with tears. He moved his mouth to speak, but only a moan came through. He tried again, this time with more force.

"I love you…" He whispered.

I bent down and kissed his lips with all my might, savoring those last moments I had of him alive. His hand crashed limply on my stomach before I realized what fate had drawn for me. I screamed louder now, drawing the attention of the entire ship.

"James! James! You can't die on me, not again! I need you! Your child needs you!" To no avail, his limp body lay on the ground, his uniform soaked in blood.

I sobbed, my body shaking. My James, my husband, my friend, my lover, my everything was truly gone to me now.

I knew not how I stood or how I was escorted back to my rooms. All I knew was that my husband was dead and that Lord Beckett had succeeded in his predicament. James Norrington was no more…


	12. Saving A Countess

Dear readers and reviewers, I know that you all have mourned over James's death, but it had to be. I did not agree with the way they killed him off in AWE. He died without honor...but in my story he died protecting his wife and unborn child. To me, that is the most honorable way to die. I know it is painful to read his death, and trust me I was balling when I wrote it. But in the end, you shall see my reasons...Thank you for all reviewing...Batman'ssidekick15, Olivegreeneyes, NorringtonLover, ForeverACharmedOne...thank you everyone...

* * *

It was barely midnight when Lord Beckett called me into his office. I could not see from my eyes for they were filled with tears. My head reeled at my thoughts. James, my poor sweet James was dead now.

"Well, well Countess…who is going to save you now? You're dear James is no longer here to protect you and the Baron has been sent to England."

I sputtered more tears, my hands tied behind my back, unable to wipe away the wet dew on my face. Davy Jones had also entered the room and for just a moment, I thought I saw a tear twinkle down his cheek. My curly hair covered my face, my shoulders hunched over, and the floor beneath me containing marks of my fallen sadness.

Lord Beckett raised his hand to my chin, stroking it as he viewed my crestfallen state. "I think I shall save you…because of these." He held up the parchment I had signed only seven months ago when I thought my James was dead. Little did I know that he was alive and well…but in seven months he would be truly dead to me. My signature on the parchment challenged my nerves, making me cry in utter frustration.

"I shall marry you when we arrive in England and you will conceive our child."

I stopped crying at that moment, seeing everything click before me. Why hadn't he killed my child when he had the chance? He had paused for only a moment to see James step in front of me…it was a trick. But if he wanted me so badly, why didn't he kill the child now…instead of keep it? I buckled over onto my knees, seeing all the odds and ends piece themselves together. Lord Beckett could not have children. He was going to use mine and raise it to be just like him. Lord Beckett's seed had run out some how and now…now mine was going to be the descendant of a man unworthy of me.

Lord Beckett stroked my hair, as if trying to make me succumb to him. "You can defy me, Brenna, and I will lock you in the brig. Or, you can sit down at the table and have tea with an unexpected guest." I glanced over to the table and there sat Will Turner, looking shamefully at his teacup. Will Turner had told Lord Beckett about my husband's treachery. I was betrayed in every sense of the word by a man James had gone to save.

Numbly, I was able to balance myself and find my way over to the table. My hands were untied then, blood rushing into the crevices to fill them back with my soft skin. I sat down; pouring some tea and watching the sugar dissolve in it. My thoughts jumbled all together, my hands shaking. I could never be happy. I could never just have that life that all women were capable of having.

"Davy Jones has informed me of something most unnerving."

I said nothing, only biting my lip to keep from crying even though stray tears found their way down my face.

"Apparently, before your husband decided to be brave and set free the crew of The Empress, he kissed Elizabeth before he set her free, correct Mr. Jones?"

The man nodded, unable to take his eyes off of me, staring at me…his eyes blank and translucent.

"It seems that you James never did love you."

I didn't care that he had kissed her because before he died…James said he loved me. The only man that ever risked anything for me and who was willing to bow out of my life when my pride was at stake. With that, I was escorted to a leather couch where I eventually found some sleep…but my dreams were haunted. James appeared to me everywhere in them, holding me, loving me, begging for my forgiveness.


	13. The Child In Her Womb

Thanks to everyone who reviews. Brenna's story is soon to end...but you will see what I have in store...

* * *

Lord Beckett chugged a whole bottle of wine, drinking himself into madness while Brenna stirred on the couch. Killing James had been planned…but he had only to wait for the right opportunity. It presented itself and Lord Beckett took advantage of it. If only Brenna hadn't been there, then he could have lied just as he had before…only this time the death would have been real.

Yet, she had been there and witnessed the falling of the man who didn't deserve her. Lord Beckett felt no sympathy because now he would be able to enjoy the fruits of his labor. The child of James would be raised in his home, taught how to handle The East India Trading Company. If it was a woman, then her mother would see to the proper upbringing she deserved as the future lady of his wealth. He would love the child for being part Brenna…but yet…part of it would be James.

The thought irritated him. He could not conceive the correct amount of seed for children so he needed this one. But it would be his enemy as well as his friend. It would be just as headstrong as James and Brenna put together. It could completely resemble the father and mock him of what he could not have of his own.

"Here's to you James…even in death you take your revenge through your child." Lord Beckett raised his bottle to the ceiling.

Beckett downed the bottle and rolled his feet onto his desk. In only a few months time Brenna would have her child and be his wife and then…then he would not have to be sleeping alone anymore. Then he would be able to have his wife warm and welcoming to him. Then…he would be able to accomplish the act which he had wished of for so long…


	14. The Taste Of Freedom

Coucou everyone! Thanks for your reviews...it makes my day.

"If you, if you could return, don't let it burn, don't let it fade.

I'm sure I'm not being rude, but it's just your attitude,  
It's tearing me apart, It's ruining everything.

I swore, I swore I would be true, and honey, so did you.  
So why were you holding her hand? Is that the way we stand?  
Were you lying all the time? Was it just a game to you?

But I'm in so deep. You know I'm such a fool for you.  
You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ha, ha.  
Do you have to let it linger? Do you have to, do you have to,  
Do you have to let it linger?

Oh, I thought the world of you.  
I thought nothing could go wrong,  
But I was wrong. I was wrong.  
If you, if you could get by, trying not to lie,  
Things wouldn't be so confused and I wouldn't feel so used,  
But you always really knew, I just wanna be with you.

But I'm in so deep. You know I'm such a fool for you.  
You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ha, ha.  
Do you have to let it linger? Do you have to, do you have to,  
Do you have to let it linger?

And I'm in so deep. You know I'm such a fool for you.  
You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ha, ha.  
Do you have to let it linger? Do you have to, do you have to,  
Do you have to let it linger?

You know I'm such a fool for you.  
You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ha, ha.  
Do you have to let it linger? Do you have to, do you have to,  
Do you have to let it linger?"  
-The Cranberries, Linger

* * *

I knew not nor cared not what happened in the course of the next few days. I was watched over like a thief, as if I might jump overboard and end my life. I dinned with the lieutenants and Lord Beckett at dinner, blindly watching the chair James had sat in only days ago. I had not spoken since his death, even when the Comte proposed marriage. Lord Beckett had him conveniently shipped off somewhere after hearing the news. 

I believe the only happiness I received was watching my stomach grow large than ever, my labor closer than before as the weeks dragged on. Inside was James child…his seed. It would be half of me and half of James…the combination of our love for one another in one being.

Yet, the small amount of joy I received was diminished when Lord Beckett resumed our meetings. I refused to speak with him, knowing that his treachery was more than I could have ever contemplated.

"You silence is most irritating." Lord Beckett sighed as he watched my downcast eyes studied my patterned dress.

"Lord Beckett! Miss. Swann is wishing for you to come and meet her…she has Jack Sparrow…"

The meeting ended as soon as it had started. I did not move because a large amount of pain seared through my womb. The pain was most intolerable, but I bit my lip from screaming in pain. The pain ended, but a headache was soon to come as Captain Jack Sparrow burst through the doors and caught site of me. I pinched my eyes shut and counted to three, praying he wouldn't be there when I opened my eyes. I peeked from behind my eyelids and he was still there grasping hold of a fan.

"Brennie…long time no see. Where is the Admiral Norrington?"

I dropped my head in thought of James' death. He arched an eyebrow and his jaw quivered in confusion. "So, Lord Beckett has finally gotten hold of you…I told Norrington he didn't deserve you."

"James is dead…" I whispered before Lord Beckett stalked in.

Sparrow apologized but I did not listen further on what they discussed. Last time Lord Beckett was making a deal, I had found my husband was alive somewhere…but this time there would be no way for him to come back. He died in my arms…his blood on my hands…

In an instant, a canon surged through the walls making me jump up. Lord Beckett pushed me out of the room and handed me to officers. They hurriedly marched me over to a plank that was connected to another ship. I was soon safely aboard The King George III, Lord Beckett following suit.

"Protect the Countess at all costs. She must not be taken or dead by the time I get back." Lord Beckett yelled as he grabbed more soldiers with him back onto the HMS Endeavour. The men grabbed hold of my arms and hauled me off into a less extravagant furnished office of Lord Beckett's. There, I waited for what seemed like years until two men came back through the door.

"Countess Norrington!"

A familiar face was soon recognized and I ran to the Duke of Rochester. "What's happening?"

The Duke bent his head down in shame and horror. It was then that I realized the ship was moving in a different direction. "Lord Beckett is…dead."

The words hit me hard, but they did not make me falter. The man who had risked everything to acquire me and power was dead. I shook my head in disbelief. It couldn't be…I was free?

"What are our orders, Countess?" The duke asked, his eyes searching mine.

A small smirk appeared upon my features. It wasn't a smile, but it was something of happiness I had not shown in such a long time.

"We sail for home…Set sail for Port Royal."

"Then?"

"Then you may go home to the King and tell him of our woe."

The Duke and his companion marched out of the room with a bow, a mission clearly stated on their faces. Glory comes with sacrifice…James did just that. And so did Lord Beckett. Now, it was my turn. I would give birth to my child and I vowed then that I would bestow upon it the lessons of my mistakes, troubles and his father's greatest works. I would give my entire life to this one small being in hopes that it would give me the glory that James gave me.

I left the room I had been confined in to see wood floating everywhere on top of the ocean. The entire fleet had retreated, but to me, more important things mattered than the shame of loosing. I gazed off into the distance where a ship was. I could just make out a woman standing on the railing, glaring at me. I nodded to her, knowing instantly of Miss. Swann's troubles. We both fought hard for the men we loved and in that way we were one.

I turned my back on her and faced the other horizon, heading for home.


	15. Rememberance and Life

The entire inhabitants of Port Royal crowded around The King George III. They all had heard that the Countess was coming home and all were eager to see her. They watched, through the pouring rain, as a plank was set down and a coffin of cheery wood made its way down the plank. Behind it was another coffin of the same woodwork only longer than the first one. Tears began to pour out of women's eyes as they all watched the Countess appear, her hair soaked and her pregnant belly moving with her down the plank. She held in her hands her husband's uniform, clutching it in her pale and long fingers. She made her way to a carriage and gently positioned herself inside.

Port Royal knew then…they knew that their Admiral was dead and along with it Lord Beckett. The Countess was now a widow…truly. For three days the entire Port shut down in mourning of the losses of the two men who sought after the Countess, only succeeding in death.

* * *

I woke up slowly, taking in the scent of James's bedroom. I recalled how he used to lay beside me, his arms wrapped around me, breathing softly into my hair. I recalled the early kisses he laid on my cheeks. As I stood to get dressed, I remembered how he watched me go from his room to mine. It would always smell of him…freshly powdered and shaved.

I missed him with all my heart, but I had a reason too look forward with happiness at the years to come. As I opened the French double doors to a bright room and walked over to a white crib, I picked up my son who beamed at me with all the love a child could give. His green eyes, James's eyes, penetrated mine for moments on end. Yes, James was gone…but inside of this little being was my husband, my love, my child. His brown curly hair, just like his fathers, hung loosely over his handsomely chiseled face. Even at a year old he looked so much like his father. I lifted him into the sky and kissed his cheeks feeling true happiness at last surge through my veins…


	16. Epilogue

This is the last chapter of Brenna's life story. I am so grateful that you have all loved it so much. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and for reading. It saddens me that it's over for Brenna. But, hopefully you all stick around because there's something else coming your way...

3 mermaidhair1461

* * *

"This just arrived for you, Lady Norrington." Duke of Rochester handed me a leather pouch with the East India Trading Company emblazoned on the front.

I quickly tore open the leather bindings that kept it closed shut and read the contents. It was Lord Beckett's will. I read it hastily, glancing up to see the Duke of Rochester talking in a gentle voice to my son, James. Looking back down at the parchment, it was no surprise to me that Lord Beckett left me everything he owned. He left me Hatfield Manor, Kensington Manor and his families oldest castle, Gallow Palace. He left me his entire inheritance, as well as what he had saved. He even left me The East India Trading Company.

"Doesn't the East India Trading Company belong to the King?" I inquired my voice more powerful now that I had my son with me.

"The King has decided that since you have a son, it will pass to him. When he turns eighteen he will take over. In the meantime, the Baron Radcliff and I will take over."

The Duke stood up and glanced back down and James who began to run around the salon and hug onto my dress. "These are the King's wishes?" I asked, picking up James.

The Duke nodded, smiling at James who was watching him with curiosity.

"Then I shall see to them. Thank you, Duke." I bowed gracefully, but I couldn't control my curiosity. "The Baron Radcliff is well?"

"Yes! He is quite well. He, in fact, will be mending The East India Trading Company's damages and visiting islands. I believe he shall be here in a year's time."

I smiled and bowed once more before he left. Picking up James, I gently rubbed his nose with mine. "Well, Lord Norrington, what would you like to do today?"

James pointed to the garden where I used to stroll with my husband. "That is a wonderful idea, my son."

Once on the floor, he grabbed hold of my index finger and together we walked into the blinding sunlight.

* * *

A/N: It's over...but stick around...I have a surprise... 


End file.
